Agoraphobia
by Reaper-Lawliet
Summary: The reason Near doesn't go outside is not because he's albino. It's because of Mello. Oneshot.


**  
Agoraphobia**

By Reaper-Lawliet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. I only own Alice, my wonderful OC.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day at Wammy's House. Most of the children were outside, playing a game of soccer. Mello was playing offence. He was determined to prove that he was better than Near then playing soccer. He was probably right. Especially considering that Near wasn't even playing. Or, Near hardly ever went outside.

Matt was sitting under a tree, playing one of his newer games. He couldn't be bothered playing something like soccer. Especially not when he had to beat up some green monster threatening to destroy the galaxy.

Another girl, who was called Alice, was not playing soccer, either. This was probably because she didn't want to end up on Mello's opposing team, as this would usually result in bruises and/or concussions, which were two things she could do without. She was quite bored, and the butterfly she had been chasing for a good five minutes had flown off.

She turned to look inside, just to see if anything interesting was going on inside Wammy's. Near, as usual, was sitting inside, playing with some of his toys. He seemed to be putting together a structure made of playing cards. Naturally. That's how he spent a good 80 percent of his day.

It had never really occurred to Alice why he was always inside; she'd always suspected him of being albino. But, she figured she may as well ask someone, seeing as she had nothing better to do.

She walked over to the tree Matt was sitting under, and sat next to him.

"Hey, Matt? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Matt didn't even bother looking up from his game.

"How come Near never comes outside? Is he albino or something?"

Matt sighed slightly and put his game on pause. "Well…that's part of the reason. The other part is because of Mello."

"Mello?" Alice repeated, cocking her head. She'd known the two were competitive, but what could Mello have done to keep Near inside?

"Well…it all started with a soccer game, just like this one…"

* * *

Matt proceeded to explain why Near now suffered from agoraphobia.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and the children at Wammy's were playing a soccer game (wow, déjà vu?). However, a six year-old Near was outside as well, playing a game of soccer. He was goalie. And Mello, as fate would have it, was playing offense on the other team.

What was a simple, playful game of soccer was actually a game of wits, life, and death between the two. Mello had the ball was dribbling down the field. He wasn't really interested in playing soccer more so than attacking Near.

"Hey, Near! Block this!"

Near, who wasn't really paying attention, only had enough time to look up and say, "Huh?"

Then, all he saw was a soccer ball flying towards him at 94 miles per hour, and he certainly didn't have enough time to save the goal, or defend himself.

Fortunately, it wasn't a goal.

Unfortunately for Near, the soccer ball hit him in the forehead, causing a rather fetching bruise that was almost a perfect circle, with at least one inch in diameter.

"Sorry, Near," Mello said, trying hard to suppress he laughter.

* * *

Matt also told of another time, when Mello tried to maul Near with a dodge ball. Quite a few, to be exact.

Near had just recovered from the killer soccer ball, and was no longer playing any sports due to fear of a skull fracture. Near's accident lad left him with a bruise and a minor concussion, two things he never wanted to have again. He was innocently playing with a plastic toy robot under a tree.

Mello and several other children were playing a game of dodge ball. Mello had the ball, and saw Near in the corner. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, Near! Dodge this!"

Near looked up from his toy and saw a red, rubber ball flying towards him at a good 95 miles per hour, and it nailed the poor boy, once again, in the forehead, knocking him over.

"Stop, Mello!" Near cried, sitting up. "that hur-"

Before Near could finish, he was once again hit in the face with a 95 mile per hour dodge ball, and once again, he was knocked over.

Near managed to pick himself up. "That really isn't funny."

Mello threw another dodge ball, but Near managed to dodge.

"You miss-"

Unfortunately for Near, Mello pelted him with at least five dodge balls before he had a chance to finish.

After that day, Near never came outside again.

* * *

"So…" Alice said, after Matt was finished telling his story, "Near's afraid of coming outside due to fear of being pelted with sporting equipment?"

Matt nodded. "Pretty much."

There was a brief silence between the two, before Alice asked, "Want to go get a snack?"

Matt shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Near…

Mello can be really mean.

This was my attempt at an explanation of why Near is never outside. No, he's not albino. He's agoraphobic.

Agoraphobia, is, for those who don't know, fear of never leaving your house.

Review, please?


End file.
